Implícito
by Kessler1
Summary: Uma festa. Ciúmes.  Pensamentos impuros.   Lembranças lascivas e um pouco mais...


Grissom tinha pleno conhecimento que Sara era bonita mais não imaginava que pudesse ir além. Faziam em torno de vinte minutos após sua chegada quando viu uma pequena agitação no hall. Ele viu quando Nick correu entre as mesas e agarrou uma mulher alta com os cabelos crespos, falando algo ao seu ouvindo, fazendo a rir e esconder seu rosto na clavícula dele. Enquanto Greg surgia atrás oferecendo uma taça de champanhe à loira que ele reconheceu como sendo Catherine.

Voltou ao copo agitando o liquido âmbar escocês, e mordiscando o lábio inferior antes de bebericar. Ele sabia quem era a morena. Mas rendeu se a ilusão que quando novamente virasse o rosto a imagem dissiparia. Não queria mais uma vez ser invadido por uma onda de ciúme, e mais do que isso, deixar transparecer.

A voz aguda da vocalista ecoando um convite a pista de dança, seguido do som de uma música dançante chamou lhe a atenção.

Começaria tudo de novo.

Nick entrelaçou a mão na de Sara correndo rumo à parte alta do salão, que agora estava cheia. Seus olhos nunca a deixaram e em certo momento os olhares se cruzaram, e ele foi contemplado com o seu melhor sorriso Sidle.

Oh Deus ele estava enganado. Desta vez seria pior.

Virou o copo o na boca sentindo a goela queimar. Bateu sob o balcão e ordenou uma dose mais. Percorreu os olhos no salão. Viu Jim conversar animadamente com Sofia alguns metros atrás. Ecklie e o subxerife sentados na melhor mesa com vista para o palco, acompanhados de meretrizes de alto escalão. Greg fazendo glorificação de si mesmo em um grupo de meninas caucasianas em trajes mínimos. E Catherine estava em um corredor que antecedia a entrada aos banheiros se enroscando em homem de corpo atlético que ele imaginou ser algum novato do turno intermediário.

Bom. Pelo menos ninguém teria tempo para analisa- lo como das outras vezes. Concentrou se no seu foco novamente. Agora a música no ambiente era calma e romântica. Pedia uma maior aproximação dos casais.

Estreitou os olhos. E pela a primeira vez examinou Sara. Ela estava malditamente linda. Os cabelos crespos clamavam atenção às linhas de seu rosto. O corpo abraçado em uma ajustada seda escura exaltando suas curvas. A bainha do vestido era em torno de um palmo de distância dos joelhos, permitindo um maior acesso dos olhos masculinos às suas pernas.

Ele não podia culpar os homens. Era realmente lindo aquele par de pernas. Tênues e extremamente femininas. Mas sentia-se desconfortável em ver todos cobiçando o que era seu. Imediatamente cenas dançaram em seus olhos. Aquelas pernas circundando seus quadris e produzindo fricção em suas panturrilhas enquanto seu membro entrava e saia com maestria do centro quente e estreito.

Ou quando suas mãos queimavam deslizando desde a cintura fina até o tornozelo. Ou como elas se enrolavam as suas para sucumbirem ao sono.

Seu coração quase parou quando Nick desceu as mãos no iniciar dos quadris de Sara e fechou os olhos aspirando o cheiro que emanava do topo de sua cabeça.

O uísque foi forçadamente jogado estômago abaixo. Terceiro. Ordenou outro, dizendo a si próprio que seria o último antes de tomar uma atitude.

Na sua compreensão já era demais. Uma vez era aceitável. Duas era tolerável. Agora três era insuportável.

Sentiu dedos magros apertar lhe firmemente o ombro. "_Vá devagar Gil,_ _a festa está só começando"_. Ele ouviu Catherine lhe dizer juntamente com uma piscadela. Sua resposta foi um aceno rápido de cabeça recebendo em troca a retirada dela com duas taças em punho, por trás de suas costas.

Ele queria gritar o mais alto que podia. Quem ela era para dizer o que fazer quando a mulher de sua vida estava no meio de uma pista colada a um de seus subordinados que se dizia amigo seu?

Bufou. Passou a mão pelo rosto nervosamente, desfez a gravata azul petróleo como se isso fosse o motivo do seu 'sufocamento'. Virou o uísque mais uma vez. Esfregando as mãos com firmeza sobre suas coxas. Correu os olhos para pista procurando o casal alvo. Era sua vez agora.

Um hálito quente bafejou em seu ouvido, seguido de uma voz rouca _"Procurando alguém Gil?" _Arrepios invadiram sua espinha. E antes mesmo que ele pudesse responder com palavras Sara agarrou sua mão o levando escada acima. _"Vem vamos dançar"_.

Todos ouviram a declaração de um jovem detetive à sua belíssima namorada de olhos claros, procedido de uma música melosa de Celine Dion. Vários casais tomaram seu espaço. As luzes estavam baixas.

Sara deitou a cabeça no ombro de Gil passando as mãos em volta de seu pescoço. As mãos dele seguraram sua cintura. E eles estavam colados de uma maneira que Gil imaginou não ser possível. Ele quase perdeu os sentidos aspirando seu cabelo. Os cachos marrom chocolate tinham aroma de cerejas silvestres, e o fez lembrar as diversas vezes em que ele chegava de turnos duplos e odor ganhava lhe as narinas. Era agradável e sensual. E ele gostava.

Sua pele queimou ao toque dos dedos longos de Sara fazendo círculos sobre os pelos castanhos de seu peito. Subiu a mão tocando de leve o "sulco" na sua caixa torácica. Percebeu que estava sem sutiã.

Um par de mamas invadiu lhe a mente. Auréolas rosadas e grandes, seios firmes, quase como recém formados... A boca dele sugando sem pressa cada um deles apesar de seus protestos... Os mamilos eretos bailando entre seu polegar e indicador...

Gil desceu os punhos estacionando entre as ilhargas e as coxas de Sara. Roçou os dedos nas pequenas nádegas e notou nada além da seda preta fazendo contato com a pele dela.

Deus ela estava sem nada...

Uma fisgada atingiu lhe o fundo do estômago e ele involuntariamente levantou os quadris, pressionando sua dureza no triângulo prazeroso dela. Ele jurava ter ouvido um gemido abafado em seu pescoço. Imaginou Sara morder o lábio inferior como nas tantas vezes que faziam amor. Lembranças atingiram sua mente. O corpo alvo e nu disposto a seu deleite... Pernas abertas expondo grandes e pequenos lábios rosados... Seus dedos grossos abrindo caminhos por entre os cachos marrons... Sua língua passeando entre suas dobras... Seu indicador afundando em seu centro úmido e apertado. Ou quando ela o surpreendia ajoelhando se em sua frente agarrando seu pênis e deslizando em sua boca... A língua quente circulando em sua glande... E as mãos hábeis massageando seus testículos...

A apertou mais contra ele. Os olhos fechados. Sua respiração estava acelerada, e ele podia sentir as fortes batidas do coração dela e os mamilos rijos raspando seu tórax.

Ele não podia esperar mais. Gil agarrou Sara pelo braço buscando a saída. Que se danasse a festa de comemoração do laboratório ao seu prêmio de 2º melhor do país pelo 8º ano consecutivo.

Ele queria sua mulher. Rapidamente. Intensamente.

Afinal no próximo ano tudo se repetiria mesmo.


End file.
